Staying current with opportunities to attend the abundance of entertainment and sporting events available today is a challenging task. Currently, if a user wants to attend an event, such as a live music show, the user has to search through a flat listing of events. Such listings may be found on the internet or in local news papers. Most venue listing sites list every band, sporting event, play, etc. that occurs in the user's immediate location for the night the user is interested in attending an event. The user reviews the list of all events for any particular evening, and if the user observes a band or a performer of interest, the user may investigate purchasing tickets to attend the event.
In many cases, the user may read through the entire list and not see a live event by a performer that they recognize. In such a case, the user has very few options for identifying a live show that night. The user can pick a show at random or else look for a third party or editorial recommendation.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.